As melhores lembranças
by Monna Belle
Summary: E se a Naruko tivesse se apaixonado pelo Sasuke antes mesmo de se interessar pelo Neji? (U.A. de Conflito Âmago)


Cá estou. Encolhida dentro da nossa antiga casa na árvore, meu yukata amassado, um pouco solto e sujo já não é importante, aliás, nada mais é importante agora; só quero ficar aqui, sozinha, e chorar tudo que tenho pra chorar por uma vida; tudo que tenho pra chorar por você.

"_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume  
>Ooki na kibou wasurenai<br>Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite_

_Saikou no omoide wo..."_

"**Você, o fim do verão, os sonhos com o futuro  
>E a nossa grande esperança, não vou esquecê-los.<br>Acredito que nos encontraremos em agosto 10 anos depois.**

**As melhores lembranças..."**

**~ Flashback On ~**

Eu tinha nove anos; havia acabado de brigar na escola e corria, não porque eu tinha medo, mas sim porque quase nenhuma das crianças gostava de mim, e dessa forma, viviam caçoando. Só queria chegar ao meu "porto-seguro" pra poder chorar. Descendo finalmente o 11° quarteirão, eu vi de longe a antiga casa abandonada e, a sua frente, a enorme árvore que escondia meu segredo entre as folhagens, uma casa na árvore.

Conforme subia as escadas, já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, mas, o meu refúgio não estava seguro; havia um garoto lá, "talvez tenhamos a mesma idade", imaginei. Tinha a pele muito branca, contrastando com os olhos e o cabelo negros, naquele momento, tudo que senti foi raiva por alguém ter descoberto meu esconderijo e estar sentado no meu lugar. Aquele era você.

- Ei garota, o que faz aqui? – Despertei de meus devaneios com você me chamando, os braços cruzados e um olhar que parecia ler minha mente, nunca esqueci aquele olhar; porém, algo o manchava; provavelmente você tinha chorado naquele dia, mas nunca admitiria.

- Essa casa é minha! – Tratei de ficar na sua frente e cruzar os braços de volta, desafiando-o. Reparei que era mais baixo que eu.

- Sua? –Você riu sarcástico e olhou em volta. – Eu não estou vendo o seu nome aqui.

- Pois eu também não estou vendo o seu! – Fiquei muito brava naquele dia, além de invadir minha casa, você me desafiava.

- Por que está chorando?

- Não te interessa.

Após minha ultima grosseria, nós nos sentamos em lados opostos da pequena casa e, por horas, não dissemos nada. Quando percebi que o sol começava a baixar, internamente entrei em desespero e saí da casa sem dizer sequer uma palavra. Pouco tempo depois de iniciar a caminhada, reparei que você vinha logo atrás.

Eu quis me desculpar, quis perguntar o seu nome, quis caminhar ao seu lado e corei com meus próprios pensamentos, acabando por usar a mochila que eu abraçava para esconder parte do meu rosto. Porém, o que veio a seguir me surpreendeu.

- Ei, garota...

- S-sim? – Eu me virei para você, morrendo de vergonha, a mochila cobria meu rosto até o nariz.

- Mora aonde?

- Seis quarteirões, à direita.

- Vamos voltar juntos, então.

- Ah! Claro! – Agradeci por aquela mochila estar lá, assim você não pôde ver o grande sorriso que eu deixei escapar naquele momento.

"_Deai wa futto shita shukan kaerimichi no kousaten de  
>Koe wo kakete kureta ne "Issho ni kaerou"<br>Boku wa terekusasou ni  
>Kaban de kao wo kakushi-nagara<br>Hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo"_

"**Nosso encontro foi feito em um instante, no cruzamento, andando para casa.  
>Você me chamou, não é? 'Vamos para casa juntos'.<br>Enquanto eu, embaraçada  
>Escondi o meu rosto com minha bolsa.<br>Na verdade, eu estava muito, muito feliz."**

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Eu sorrio, mas é apenas um sorriso vazio e melancólico; dez anos e ainda me lembro, claramente, daquele dia; mesmo que agora eu só queira esquecer, ou melhor, eu deva esquecer; esquecer aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, esquecer completamente de você, Uchiha Sasuke, porque você não vai aparecer e me abraçar, não vai me mostrar aquele sorriso ou simplesmente falar comigo e fazer o mundo inteiro sumir.

Estou olhando pela pequena janela e tentando novamente esquecer, mas é impossível. A ironia parece estar me espancando; o céu, sem luar e sem estrelas, só me lembra de que estou sozinha. Mas tudo que está ruim sempre pode piorar, justo agora começaram distantes, os fogos de artifício; iluminavam aquela noite escura e aqueciam o coração de todos, mas eles não estão tão belos esse ano, não pra mim, meu coração não se aquecia de forma alguma, talvez seja a falta de companhia, a falta de você. O vento impiedoso entra pela porta e desfaz meu cabelo, mas nada importa, tudo parece estar aqui apenas para me lembrar de que esta casa na árvore perdeu o significado.

"_Aa Hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite  
>Chotto setsunaku<br>Aa Kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru  
>Ureshikutte tanoshikutte<br>Bouken mo iroiro shita ne  
>Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka<em>

_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_  
><em>Ooki na kibou wasurenai<em>  
><em>Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite"<em>

"**Ah, a forma como os fogos de artifício belamente florescem no céu  
>É um pouco solitário.<br>Ah, o vento flui ao longo do tempo.  
>Tão felizes, nos divertindo muito<br>Tivemos tantas aventuras, não é?  
>Dentro da base secreta que pertencia a nós dois.<strong>

**Você, o fim do verão, os sonhos do futuro**  
><strong>E a nossa grande esperança, não vou esquecê-los.<strong>  
><strong>Acredito que nos encontraremos em agosto 10 anos depois."<strong>

**~ Flashback On ~**

Dois anos que nos conhecíamos; já estávamos um pouco mais familiarizados, mas ainda sim sempre discutíamos. Eu havia resolvido por um fim em tudo naquele dia e por isso, havia uma faca em minha mochila; porém, quando dobrei a esquina e vi a antiga casa, algo me assustou.

Conforme me aproximei, vi que minha pequena casa na árvore estava no chão, completamente quebrada e havia um senhor lá, provavelmente com uns 70 anos. Parei no antigo quintal, assustada, e ele me sorriu.

- Você e seu amigo sempre vêm brincar aqui, não é mesmo?

Corei da cabeça aos pés, abracei minha mochila e apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça; estava assustada.

- Fazia tempo que não vinham aqui, não é mesmo? Mas chegaram no dia certo! Eu terminei hoje! – Ele acenou com uma das mãos, para que eu me aproximasse e eu o fiz.

Conforme me aproximei, o meu queixo caiu! Havia uma nova casa na árvore e, aparentemente, bem maior! A partir dali, o meu medo pareceu sumir e eu abracei a perna dele fortemente, porém, logo percebi que você havia chego e o soltei.

Vi a preocupação no seu olhar quando reparou nos pedaços de madeira ali ao lado, porém, logo você viu a nova casa na árvore e olhou para o senhor que estava ao meu lado.

- Como é o seu nome? – Eu perguntei. Afinal, você não dizia nada.

- Chiba Takashi. – Ele fez uma reverência e nos sorriu novamente. Era um senhor com os olhos bem puxados e, aparentemente, de família bem tradicional. – E vocês?

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Você não se curvou, nem sorriu, nem demonstrou qualquer coisa, apenas cruzou os braços.

- Uzumaki Naruko. – Eu repeti a reverência e o encarei com uma cara feia antes de me voltar novamente ao nosso benfeitor. – Por que nos fez outra casa na árvore, Chiba-san?

- Bom... – Eu ficava pensando no quanto ele sorria e você, não. – Eu moro na casa aqui na frente e sempre observei você e seu amigo vindo aqui de vez em quando... Como meus filhos já estão grandes e sou um homem sozinho, achei que poderia fazer algum bem a alguém... Então resolvi fazer uma nova casa pra vocês, afinal a outra era muito antiga e poderia cair a qualquer momento... Agora subam lá, vão dar uma olhada!

- Claro! – Novamente sorri e repeti a reverência. – Muito obrigada, Chiba-san.

Chiba-san já havia se despedido e atravessava a rua quando eu o cutuquei e lhe disse para agradecer; você ficou bravo comigo e levantou uma das mãos, acenando discretamente antes de gritar "obrigado" e desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

Depois disso, ambos subimos pra ver como a nova casa era por dentro, você me deixou subir primeiro e logo que você subiu, eu parei de olhar para a casa e o olhei, e aquele presente foi melhor do que a própria casa em si; eu o vi sorrir, pela primeira vez.

Eu nunca quis lhe contar, mas naquele dia eu decidi que gostaria de ver sempre aquele sorriso, tirei uma faca da mochila e você me olhou confuso.

- No dia em que nos conhecemos, você disse que a casa não era minha porque não tinha o meu nome! – Eu me ajoelhei frente a um dos cantos da casa e, com muita dificuldade gravei meu nome ali. – Eu... Vim aqui hoje pra te mostrar que a casa é minha... – Naquele momento, eu senti meu corpo todo pegar fogo e sabia que era por causa da vergonha. – Mas... Eu mudei de ideia... – Estendi a faca a você, que logo a pegou. – Eu... Acredito que... Podemos dividir a casa na árvore.

Você, obviamente se surpreendeu com a minha atitude, mas logo sorriu apenas com o canto dos lábios e gravou seu nome ao lado do meu; aquilo me pareceu estar tão certo. Dois anos depois, quando eu tinha treze anos, demos o nosso primeiro beijo nessa mesma casa.

* * *

><p>Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela tarde de março; eu já estava com quase quinze anos e chorava inconsolavelmente dentro de nosso refúgio quando você me achou. Eu o vi e chorei mais ainda, não sabia como lhe contar.<p>

E o que você fez? Apenas entrou na casa, deu-me um daqueles olhares cheios de preocupação e segurou minha mão; queria ter lhe dito o quanto aquilo me deu forças. Foram apenas alguns minutos até eu conseguir respirar fundo e falar, você ainda não havia dito sequer uma palavra.

- Sasuke... Chiba-san... Ele... – Voltei a chorar, mas você já havia entendido tudo.

- Quando?

- Há... Dez dias...

Você passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e me sorriu. Tentava me dar forças, mesmo que também estivesse sofrendo. Talvez tenha sido esse o momento em que me apaixonei, ou talvez eu sempre tenha estado apaixonada por você; só lembro de ter percebido uma semana após isso. Mas naquele momento, isso não era importante. Eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças, e você fez o mesmo; não demorou para que logo eu sentisse suas lágrimas quentes caindo em minhas costas.

"_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo  
>Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara setsunai yo ne...<em>

_Saikou no omoide wo..."_

"**Eu sabia que você gritou "Obrigado" do fundo do seu coração, até o fim  
>Na hora do adeus você segurou suas lágrimas e sorriu sozinho, não foi?<strong>

**As melhores lembranças..."**

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Agora rio com essa ironia. Estou aqui sozinha recordando de todos aqueles momentos com você, como se pudesse ainda lhe contar algo e sorrir. Você não está aqui para ouvir, e nem que eu deseje com todas as minhas forças, aparecerá. Essa casa agora é só um mártir; estará aqui, por ainda muitos anos, apenas para me trazer você a mente, várias e várias vezes. Para que eu possa lembrar nossas brigas, nossas brincadeiras, nossas conversas, nossos beijos, nossos planos, nosso mundo.

Todo esse lugar é Uchiha Sasuke para mim, e eu não sei se conseguirei conviver com isso; talvez nunca mais consiga vir aqui novamente após hoje a noite; talvez seja melhor ir morar na Áustria com minha mãe; eu só não quero mais pensar em você. Mas como eu faço isso? O que fazer quando estou triste e não tenho seu abraço? O que fazer... Quando estou triste por sua causa?

**~ Flashback On ~**

Após o nosso primeiro encontro na casa da árvore, fiquei meses sem vê-lo novamente, e acreditei que nunca mais o veria. Estava arrependida de não ter perguntado o seu nome. Mas, num dia quente de verão, eu estava deitada no sofá tentando afastar o calor, quando ouvi Naruto me chamando do lado de fora. Saí, e para minha surpresa, você estava ao lado dele!

Naruto o apresentava animadamente, enquanto você não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Eu estava com medo de você contar sobre o meu refúgio para ele, mas não contou. Tudo que eu ouvi Naruto dizer naquele momento foi o seu nome: Uchiha Sasuke. Fingimos nunca termos nos visto e tudo seguiu normalmente. Descobri que você é dois anos mais velho que eu.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Pouco tempo depois, nós três éramos inseparáveis – apesar de nunca termos contado a ele sobre a casa da árvore-, mas sermos inseparáveis não significava que nos dávamos bem. Por anos e anos estivemos sempre brigando e discutindo; na maioria das vezes você me provocava, gostava de me irritar. Com seu sorriso cínico, suas palavras irônicas e seu olhar sempre tão indecifrável; ou melhor: quase indecifrável.

Eu aprendi a reconhecer seus olhares, seus sorrisos e tudo mais. Sabia quando você estava mentindo e não demorou para que eu começasse a retrucar sua ironia com mais ironia, ao invés de simplesmente discutir. Era bem mais eficaz e menos desgastante. E mesmo que discutíssemos, nunca eram brigas sérias e nem ficávamos muito tempo distantes um do outro.

Dez anos que o conhecia e só tivemos uma briga séria; foram longos dois meses sem te ver, achei que nunca mais nos falaríamos novamente.

"_Aa Natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owatchau kara  
>Aa Taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite"<em>

"**Ah, as férias de verão vão acabar em pouco tempo  
>Ah, o sol e a lua se dão bem."<strong>

**~ Flashback On ~**

O dia já começou estranho quando você não passou em minha casa pra irmos juntos para o colégio, imaginava que podia estar doente já que você não era de faltar. Cheguei em Konoha e não quis acreditar no que via: você estava ali, na minha frente, de mãos dadas com ninguém menos que Yamanaka Ino, a princesa do colégio. Eu senti raiva de você, depois senti raiva dela, mas logo depois só sentia mágoa, decepção e tristeza. Eu estava com quinze anos, e já era apaixonada por você.

Consegui te evitar por quase uma semana inteira, mas você me achou, não é mesmo? Foi besteira tentar fugir justo de você, o refugio era nosso, era óbvio que iria me encontrar; e talvez eu até quisesse ser encontrada. Estava encolhida no mesmo canto de sempre quando ouvi alguém subindo e logo se revelou ser você.

- Por que está me evitando? – Você entrou, aproximou-se de mim e parecia bravo.

- Não estou te evitando.

- Ah Naruko! É óbvio que está! Não fala como se eu não te conhecesse.

- Eu só quis dar um espaço pra você e sua... Namorada. – Eu queria te bater, mas media muito bem minhas palavras. - Ela poderia se sentir... Incomodada em ver o namorado dividindo a atenção.

- Você é minha amiga muito antes da Ino ser minha namorada... – Você se sentou a minha frente. – E... Eu ainda acho que você está mentindo.

- É claro... – Eu ri por um breve momento, um riso irônico que disfarçava o quanto estava magoada. "Amiga". – Eu não vou conseguir mentir pra você... Então não quero falar sobre isso.

Você suspirou derrotado, tentou se aproximar mais de mim, mas eu recuei. Não queria que me tocasse, não o queria por perto; não enquanto eu sabia que Ino fazia com você tudo o que eu sonhava fazer.

- O que foi, hein?

- Eu não gosto da Ino! – A verdade é que eu não tinha nada contra, muito pelo contrário, afinal ela era amiga da Mayura há um bom tempo, mas estava me corroendo de ciúme.

- O que? Você nem a conhece direito!

- E você conhece?

Você riu; um riso inconformado, como se tentasse absorver de novo o que eu tinha dito, pois não acreditava.

- A Ino não é uma má pessoa.

- Eu sei... É só que... Acho que não estou conseguindo lidar com você tendo uma namorada... – Naquele momento, eu nem precisava olhar para saber que estava extremamente vermelha. – Sempre foi... Só nós três... E também... Você nunca havia me dito nada sobre ela, apareceu namorando do nada, sem me falar.

- Ah... – Você sorriu maldoso. – Então você só está com ciúmes?

- Por favor! Ciúmes de você, Uchiha? – Por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguiria admitir, então apenas lhe sorri sarcasticamente e torci para que você visse a verdade em meus olhos.

- Pois é o que parece...

- Por que está com a Ino? Você gosta dela?

Você parou, pensou e não me respondeu. Eu sabia que não gostava, e senti pena da Ino; o que havia acontecido com você? Então a minha raiva voltou, eu sorri sarcástica e mudei todo o rumo da nossa amizade com uma frase.

- Você não é diferente de qualquer outro cara... É igual a todos!

- É isso que você pensa? - Naquele momento, você olhou em meus olhos, aguardando eu retirar o que tinha dito, mas eu apenas continuei o encarando. Então seu olhar se transformou, e eu não consegui lê-lo naquele momento. Acho que o magoei.

- Sim! – Eu fui tola, admito; conhecíamo-nos há tantos anos e eu sempre soube que você era diferente. Mas naquele momento, não sei o que aconteceu, eu só sentia ciúme.

Sem qualquer discussão, eu o observei se levantar e o deixei ir; não disse nada, não o procurei, e você fez o mesmo. Logo que o vi partir quis me levantar, correr até você e me afundar no seu abraço, pois era ali que eu ganhava forças, então me senti a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, eu poderia tê-lo perdido para sempre por causa daquela briguinha, não derramei nenhuma lágrima, não consegui. O que eu havia feito?

No colégio, era você, Naruto e suas respectivas namoradas; Mayura havia acabado de voltar a morar conosco e não saía da cola de vocês, afinal ela era mais uma das várias garotas apaixonadas por você e a melhor amiga de sua namorada. Eu começava a me entrosar com algumas garotas, mas ficava com raiva toda vez que você passava. Elas me olhavam com piedade e eu tentava disfarçar.

Em casa, logo que você chegava eu ia para o quarto. Não tinha paz em lugar nenhum; a nossa antiga rotina, todos os lugares onde nos encontrávamos, eu os evitava com um grande esforço, mas mesmo assim ainda nos víamos com frequência. Foram dois meses assim.

"_Kanashikutte samishikute  
>Kenka mo iroiro shita ne<br>Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka"_

"**Tão triste, tão só  
>Tivemos tantas brigas, não é?<br>Dentro da base secreta que pertencia a nós dois"**

* * *

><p>Dois meses que não nos falávamos, e uma semana para o seu aniversário. Durante esse tempo, frequentei alguns cursos de culinária a fim de ocupar minha mente com algo útil; Naruto gostou disso mais do que eu. Por fim, eu cheguei a virar noites em claro pensando no que te dar de presente, mas o que dar a alguém que tem tudo?<p>

Naquele dia, eu vi Ino chorar no colégio, você havia terminado; não pude evitar sentir pena dela, mas admito que, interiormente, eu fiquei alegre e senti certa esperança renascer.

Era 24 de julho, sábado, manhã de um dia após seu aniversário. Há oito dias você havia terminado com a Ino, ainda não havíamos voltado a nos falar, eu ainda não tinha um presente e, para melhorar minha situação, Naruto iria dar uma festa em nossa casa. Tudo que eu tinha feito era ter tricotado um cachecol idiota; não havia ficado um trabalho perfeito, mas até que não estava tão ruim; era cinza, pois eu achava que você ficava bonito com essa cor, só que não importava mais, eu não iria te dar mesmo, então apenas o joguei na cama. Assim, a fim de me acalmar, peguei meu antigo "pote da felicidade".

Era um pequeno aquário, cheio de pequenos papéis coloridos. Nesses papéis, sempre que algo me alegrava muito, eu anotava ali e lia todos no fim do ano; bem, teoricamente. Havia uns três anos que eu não lia nada dali e nem lembro há quanto tempo não escrevia nada; então sentei em minha cama e acreditei que aquilo me animaria, afinal, esse era o intuito ao se ter um "pote da felicidade". Conforme pegava algum papel e lia, deixava-o na cama. Havia papéis de muitos anos atrás e aquilo só me desanimou, pois eu li apenas coisas como:

"Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sasuke sorrir."

"Hoje alguns meninos queriam me bater, mas o Sasuke me defendeu."

"Hoje eu, o Naruto e o Sasuke passamos a tarde jogando videogames."

"Hoje eu torci o tornozelo e o Sasuke veio me carregando até em casa."

"Hoje eu percebi que estou apaixonada por 'ele'."

Naquele momento os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu consegui me conter; pelo menos 90% dos papéis tinham seu nome, e aquilo me doeu; tudo na minha vida tinha um pouco de você, e eu não queria que deixasse de ter. Pouco depois, Naruto havia me convencido a participar da festa, mas disse para eu me arrumar, como uma garota normal faz.

Já era noite, a casa já estava cheia, e eu ainda permanecia no quarto. Tudo ainda estava jogado na cama e, acho que era a milésima vez que me olhava no espelho e a reação era sempre a mesma. Tenten havia me dado um vestido e eu nunca o havia usado, agora lembrava o porquê. Era um vestido preto, curto, justo e bem decotado, toda vez que eu me olhava, automaticamente ficava vermelha da cabeça aos pés. Meu cabelo ainda estava úmido e completamente solto, para ver se assim eu disfarçava o constrangimento.

A porta foi escancarada, revelando alguns rapazes que eu não conhecia. Eles me olharam dos pés a cabeça e sorriram; aproximaram-se e começaram a puxar assunto. A princípio eu me assustei, mas logo começamos a conversar numa boa. Um deles tentou se aproximar, mas eu recuei; e justo naquele momento, você apareceu na porta. Conforme entrou, por dentro eu me enchi de felicidade, mas o seu olhar não era nada amigável.

Os outros o olharam e logo saíram do quarto intimidados; você se aproximou de mim, tirou a sua jaqueta e me cobriu. Por alguns minutos, apenas o silencio constrangedor reinou no quarto; até que, então, eu resolvi sair, mas a sua voz me impediu.

- Você não vai descer vestida assim, né? – Dois meses sem nos falarmos, e agora você reclamava da minha roupa?

- E por que não? – Eu fechei a porta, tratando de verificar que ela estava trancada e ninguém iria invadir o quarto dessa vez.

- Porque vai ficar acontecendo a mesma coisa que quase aconteceu agora.

- O que? Vão tentar me beijar? – Eu sorri sarcástica.

- E não só isso!

- E qual o problema? Sabe... É bom ser desejada de vez em quando... Só pra variar.

- Desejada?! Só vão se aproximar de você pra te comer!

- E daí?! Não sou mais uma criança!

Você suspirou nervoso e passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro do quarto tentando se acalmar. Aquilo era uma enorme satisfação pessoal pra mim.

- Olha pra mim, Sasuke! Eu pareço uma criança pra você?

Foi quando você me encarou, extremamente sério e nervoso; olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e eu tirei sua jaqueta. Seus olhos baixaram para o meu decote, mas você rapidamente desviou o olhar; posso jurar que seu rosto ameaçou ficar vermelho naquele momento. Já havia conseguido o que queria.

- Sasuke... – Eu respirei fundo, me aproximei de você e segurei sua mão. – Eu não desceria vestida assim.

Eu senti sua mão apertar levemente a minha, como se fosse um pedido para que eu não o soltasse; mas você ainda não me olhava e nem dizia uma palavra.

- Eu sinto muito pelo o que disse naquele dia... Eu sei que você não é só mais um garoto. – Eu o abracei com força e, apesar de demorar um pouco, você me abraçou de volta. Apertou-me por entre seus braços, e eu me senti a pessoa mais segura do mundo; de volta ao meu verdadeiro porto seguro. – Sabe... – Eu saí do seu abraço e dei um passo para trás. - Agora que eu estava reparando em você.

- Como assim?

- Eu me lembrei de quando éramos crianças... Eu era mais alta que você... E me achava o máximo por isso... Mas olha só agora. – Eu o olhei dos pés a cabeça e ri. – Eu mal alcanço o seu ombro... Você cresceu muito... Mas não mudou nada.

- Ahh... Não mudei? – Você me sorriu, e eu percebi como havia sentido falta desse sorriso. – Então... Ainda sou o mesmo garoto de nove anos para você, Uzumaki?

- Hmmm... Sim e não... Ficou mais alto e um pouco mais inteligente agora. Só um pouco.

- Ahhhh é? Que bom saber! Já você! Ainda é a mesma garotinha encrenqueira, chorona e mal educada de sempre! E não cresceu nada... – Você baixou o olhar por um instante, mas logo o desviou novamente. Se soubesse o quanto eu ria internamente diante daquela cena, acho que teria ficado bravo, ou com vergonha. –... Ou quase nada.

- Esqueceu-se de falar que sou melhor que você no videogame!

- Mas não é mesmo!

- Quer apostar? – Eu sorri desafiante e peguei uma muda de roupa na gaveta, afinal o videogame ficava na sala. – Só esperar eu me trocar!

- Ótimo! Mas que tal amanhã? A casa está lotada e devem estar me procurando.

- É verdade. Você é o anfitrião e eu estou manipulando sua atenção. – Então me lembrei de algo importante e me senti péssima. – Ahhh Sasuke... Eu não consegui pensar num presente legal pra te dar, desculpe.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Você sabe que eu nem gosto de ficar ganhando presentes. – Você sorriu novamente e bagunçou meu cabelo. – Agora vá se trocar, temos que descer.

Eu entrei no pequeno banheiro e fui me trocar, porém, só pensava no que ia te dar de aniversário; nada parecia bom o bastante. Então, saí do banheiro convencida de que o faria escolher algo.

- Sabe, Sasuke... Eu estava pensando... E gostaria que você escolhesse algo para eu lhe dar de aniversário... Não me sinto bem pensando que seu aniversário passou em branco... Pode ser qualquer coisa e – Estagnei. Você estava sentado na minha cama. E o que eu esqueci em cima da cama? O meu pote da felicidade! E você estava ali, lendo os meus segredos! – Guarda isso.

- Mas por quê? Eu nem terminei ainda. – Você tinha um sorriso cômico no rosto e ora ou outra soltava uma risada; estava achando os meus sentimentos engraçados! – Olha essa: "Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sasuke sorrir."... Que lindo. – Eu quis te matar por isso, mas estava com vergonha demais para sequer me mexer; quis até que você esquecesse que eu estava ali, na verdade. Mas você olhou em volta, pegou o cachecol sobre a cama e o enrolou no pescoço; realmente eu gostava de vê-lo de cinza. – Foi você que fez?

- Foi... Agora vamos guardar isso, Sasuke... São coisas bobas e-

- Eu já decidi.

- Decidiu o que?

- Isso é o que eu quero de aniversário!

- O que?

- O cachecol... E... O pote!

- Mas... – Eu sorri constrangida, e tentei desconversar. – É só um pote bobo, com coisas bobas.

- Você disse qualquer coisa! – Novamente estagnei, mas respirei fundo, eu não conseguiria lhe dizer não, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha e você pudesse descobrir os meus sentimentos através daqueles papéis.

- É seu, Uchiha-baka! – Você sorriu triunfante e foi recolhendo os papéis que estavam jogados pela cama, guardando-os novamente no pote, porém, ao pegar um deles, estagnou e fixou seu olhar em mim.

- "Hoje eu percebi que estou apaixonada por 'ele'.". E quem é ele?

- Ele? Bem... Ele é... É... – Eu estava muito nervosa, corada e me enrolava completamente nas palavras, então respirei fundo e me aproximei de você; ainda estava sentado na minha cama. – É um idiota.

- Mas vejam só! Achei que você não tinha coração!

- Ora... Ainda sou apenas uma garota... - Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava interiormente desesperada, mas tentava demonstrar tranquilidade; apoiei minha testa sobre a sua e fechei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. – Assim como você teve o direito de se apaixonar pela Yamanaka, eu também tenho o direito de me apaixonar por alguém.

-O que? – Eu abri os olhos, afastei um pouco o rosto e o encarei confusa. Você não tinha ficado muito feliz com meu comentário. – Eu nunca senti nada pela Ino. E terminei com ela porque não valia a pena me afastar de você por isso.

Eu tenho certeza que corei dos pés a cabeça naquele momento, mas eu não me importei com nada disso ao ver o sorriso que você me abriu; acho que foi o sorriso mais sincero que você me deu até aquele momento.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta. – Não pude evitar que um sorriso melancólico escapasse, mas logo me aproximei novamente e passei a brincar com seu cabelo. – Até mais do que deveria.

- Eu também senti sua falta, apesar da culpa ter sido sua. – Você olhou nos meus olhos, mas logo virou o rosto e fechou o semblante. Havia um brilho diferente naquele olhar. - Ele... É de Konoha?

- Beem... – Eu continuava mexendo no seu cabelo, torcendo para que você me olhasse novamente e eu pudesse reconhecer aquele brilho estranho– É.

- Olha só! Mas quem diria! – Você sorriu maldoso. – A moça que disse que só tinha idiotas em Konoha, agora se apaixonou por um.

- Mas eu já disse que ele é um idiota! Assim como você também é.

- Ele é da sua sala?

- Não. É da sua. – O seu semblante fechou e eu me afastei. Logo em seguida você levantou furioso.

- Não me vá dizer que está apaixonada pelo Hyuuga? – Você estava coberto de raiva, mas eu não consegui me conter e comecei a rir, mas rir muito! Cheguei a sentar no chão de tanto rir. Que tipo de idiota você era?

- Hyuuga Neji? Sério? Claro que não! – Eu demorei um pouco pra me recompor, mas logo me levantei; você ainda estava bravo, então eu achei melhor tentar acalmá-lo. Sentei na minha cama e o chamei para deitar em meu colo, mas você negou! Realmente estava bravo. Mas depois de muita insistência, você se sentou do meu lado e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito, enquanto você envolveu um dos seus braços por minhas costas. – O Neji é um cara legal, mas não é pra mim.

- E quem é pra você, então?

- Por que quer tanto saber, Uchiha? – Achei melhor desconversar, tinha medo de contar e você se afastar de mim. Levantei meu rosto a fim de olhar em seus olhos novamente, o que era aquele brilho?

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Você respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo, como se aquilo fosse te acalmar. – Eu não quero saber quem é! – Você se afastou e tencionou se levantar, mas eu segurei sua mão e o puxei de volta, fazendo-o se sentar novamente. Então, eu mesma levantei e parei na sua frente.

- Uchiha Sasuke! Eu exijo saber agora o que está acontecendo com você! – Fiquei muito irritada com suas atitudes, não deixava eu me aproximar e não se aproximava. – Você está estranho a noite toda!

- Nós só voltamos a nos falar tem pouco mais de uma hora, como eu posso estar estranho a noite toda? – Você sorriu sarcástico.

- Está me confundindo com quem, Uchiha? Eu te conheço mais do que qualquer um aqui! Então não venha com sarcasmo pra mim porque eu não vou cair nas suas provocações!

- Com quem você pensa que está falando? Acha que pode vir me dando bronca assim? – Você novamente tencionou se levantar, e eu novamente o empurrei. Devia estar louca! Você ia me matar!

- Você está escondendo algo de mim e sabe disso! E eu não tenho medo de você, posso ficar aqui a noite toda até você contar!

- Eu sou muito mais forte que você, se eu quiser só te empurro, levanto e vou embora!

- Eu sei, mas você não vai fazer isso.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque eu te conheço, Uchiha!

- Será que conhece mesmo?

- JÁ CHEGA! – Eu me afastei e apontei para a porta. – NÃO QUER ME CONTAR? ÓTIMO! PODE SAIR SE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER!

- Você é muito idiota, sabia?

- Eu sou a idiota? Tem certeza? Já chega das suas provocações. Sai daqui!

- Me obrigue a sair! - Você sorria e isso só me irritava mais.

- Eu vou te matar! – Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e fiquei andando de um lado pro outro do quarto enquanto você estava ali sentado me encarando, parecia debochar de mim e aquilo só ia me irritando cada vez mais.

- Você não consegue! – Você se levantou, estava sério novamente e após se aproximar, estendeu sua mão, mas eu te dei um tapa e me sentei na cama novamente. Minha respiração estava acelerada e pra aumentar meu ódio, algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por minha face. – Olha só! Não devia se irritar com algo tão estúpido... Sabe que quando fica com muita raiva você chora, sua idiota!

- Sai daqui, eu não quero mais ver você! – Eu queria brigar com você, mas já não conseguia mais passar segurança, então você se abaixou na minha frente e segurou minha mão.

- Não quer mesmo?

Eu não o respondi, apenas segurei sua mão com mais firmeza e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar; agora você parecia o mesmo Sasuke de sempre, mas o que você fez a seguir me surpreendeu e mudou o rumo de nossas vidas. Senti sua mão livre acariciar meu rosto e secar minhas lágrimas, então levantei o olhar e, ao olhar em seus olhos você se aproximou; eu, idiota, não acreditei quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, pensei que estava sonhando e acabei ficando sem reação, dessa forma você acabou se afastando e eu ainda não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Desculpe, eu – O que eu estava fazendo? Você tinha me beijado e eu ia ficar em choque? Não ouvi o que você dizia e te beijei. Nem pensei no que estava fazendo, eu só sabia que tinha que aproveitar aquele momento.

Apesar de você se assustar de início, logo me correspondeu; foi um beijo calmo e lento, nenhum dos dois tinha pressa, parecia que estávamos tentando gravar cada movimento, cada toque e cada sabor que havia ali; nossas mãos não se soltaram em momento algum. Separamos os lábios apenas quando nos faltou ar, e naquele momento o mundo pareceu mais frio e eu desejei te beijar mais várias e várias vezes. Durante alguns minutos, apenas o silencio tomou conta do lugar; não sabíamos o que fazer ou dizer, então eu respirei fundo e resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- As únicas pessoas que eu conheço da sua sala são você e o Neji. E... Não foi pelo Neji que me apaixonei. – Eu estava completamente corada, mas achei que não tinha mais nada a perder. – Eu percebi pouco antes do meu aniversário, no final de março.

- Eu percebi quando estava com a Ino e não nos víamos mais... Por isso terminei com ela.

"_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "Arigatou" sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo  
>Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara setsunai yo ne...<em>

_Saikou no omoide wo..."_

"**Eu sabia que você gritou "Obrigado" do fundo do seu coração, até o fim  
>Na hora do adeus você segurou suas lágrimas e sorriu sozinho, não foi?<strong>

**As melhores lembranças..."**

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Cada beijo nosso era como o primeiro. Mesmo após anos que estávamos juntos, não deixava de ser perfeito. Após a noite do nosso primeiro beijo, descemos para a festa de mãos dadas; Naruto quis matar o Sasuke, Ino fez um escândalo, Mayura passou mal e a festa acabou cedo. Não demorou muito até que começássemos a namorar, mas só quando estávamos completando três meses de namoro foi que Naruto e Mayura aceitaram aquilo completamente.

Mais um riso triste e vazio, apenas agora, lembrando tudo desde o começo foi que percebi uma coisa: nós nunca dissemos "eu te amo" um para o outro; e eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento quanto a isso, nunca precisamos expressar nosso sentimento com palavras, aliás, pensando agora, acho que "eu te amo" não seria nem o suficiente para dizermos, foi tudo tão intenso que não poderia caber numa frase.

As lágrimas parecem ter cessado, mas a dor não vai embora; agora eu enxergo perfeitamente os fogos de artifício florescendo no céu e zombando de mim. Todos comemoram, enquanto eu lamento. Se, pelo menos, eu pudesse ter te dado um ultimo beijo, um ultimo abraço, ter feito amor com você pela ultima vez, se pelo menos eu pudesse ter me despedido de verdade, ao invés de ter alimentado toda aquela esperança durante anos. Eu sei que você não vai aparecer para me consolar, que não vai voltar mais, eu sei de tudo isso, eu só não quero acreditar.

Por que eu o havia deixado partir? Eu devia ter sido mais teimosa, devia ter insistido e ido contra aquela maldita ideia estupida. Mas eu sei por que não insisti, eu me lembro daquele dia perfeitamente.

**~ Flashback On ~**

Estava sozinha em casa, deitada no sofá quando você entrou; estava muito mais sério que o habitual e tentava não demonstrar, mas eu sabia que você estava preocupado. Eu me sentei para lhe dar espaço, então você já se sentou ao meu lado, tirou os sapatos, cruzou as pernas e ficou de frente pra mim. Você me cumprimentou apenas com um beijo frio e rápido. Já namorávamos há dois anos e você nunca havia me beijado daquela forma. Já esperava pelo pior.

- O que houve, Sasuke?

- Érrr... Não sei como te dizer.

- Ora... – Segurei sua mão e sorri, você estava tão tenso; meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca, achei que fosse terminar. – Apenas fale, não precisa medir suas palavras comigo.

- Meus pais querem que eu termine a faculdade na Inglaterra.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar. – Faltam dois anos.

- Eu sei, mas os meus pais disseram claramente que eu deveria terminar os meus estudos lá ou aceitar a união com as empresas Hyuuga. – Você respirou fundo. – União matrimonial... Eu, na verdade, não quero aceitar nenhum dos dois.

- Vá pra Inglaterra, Sasuke...

- Tem certeza? Eu posso simplesmente me negar a fazer o que eles querem e continuar aqui, com você.

- Mas aí seus pais vão achar que isso tudo é influência minha... E nunca vão me aceitar... – Eu me aproximei e você logo descruzou as pernas, dando-me espaço para me aconchegar em seu colo, deixando minhas costas apoiadas sobre seu dorso; você envolvia seus braços pela minha cintura e eu me sentia protegida daquela forma. – Acho que o melhor é fazermos um esforço... Todo fim do ano eu vou pra Áustria com minha mãe, então posso vê-lo... Dois anos passam rápido... Já estamos juntos há dois anos e eu nem vi o tempo passar. – Eu tentava amenizar a situação, mas sabia que sofreria muito ao ficar longe de você.

- Está certo. – Você beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Daqui dois meses eu vou pra Inglaterra. Logo que o verão acabar. – Você só percebeu que eu comecei a chorar quando sentiu minhas lágrimas pingarem em sua mão.

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Eu devia ter pedido pra você ficar e enfrentado seus pais, mas não o fiz. A cada dia que passava, ficávamos mais tempo juntos e eu já estava fraquejando; quase pedi para você não ir. Prometemos mandar cartas, cartões postais, ligarmos um para o outro e nos comunicarmos de todas as formas possíveis. Durante esses dois meses, todo dia era uma promessa diferente e algo novo que ia para o nosso pote da felicidade, porém mal conseguíamos ficar sozinhos, todos queriam a sua atenção antes que você partisse.

Olho para esse maldito celular e ele está tocando de novo. Há uma hora que não para! Provavelmente é o Naruto, nem faço questão de olhar! Será que não sabe respeitar meu sofrimento? Já não basta tudo pelo que passei hoje, o que ele pode estar querendo agora? Não quero saber de nada nem ninguém, pego o celular, desligo e volto a encarar a porta como se você fosse aparecer, mas tudo que entra agora é o vento gélido que já soltou meu cabelo e provavelmente me deixará doente.

Reconheço que, definitivamente, não estou bem. A minha maquiagem está toda borrada, o meu yukata quase aberto, o meu cabelo bagunçado e o vento frio por vezes me dá arrepios, mas eu não consigo reagir. Eu quero superar isso, mas é como se eu não tivesse forças. Eu sempre fui chorona e medrosa apesar de tudo, mas sua mão sempre esteve ali para me ajudar a levantar. Como eu ia me levantar sozinha agora?

"_Totsuzen no tenkou de dou shiyou mo naku_

_Tegami kaku yo Denwa mo suru yo_

_Wasurenaide ne Boku no koto wo_

_Itsu made mo futari no kichi no naka"_

"**Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre a súbita mudança de escolas,**

**Então, eu vou escrever cartas, eu vou chamá-lo.**

**Então, por favor, não se esqueça de mim**

**Para sempre, dentro da base secreta que pertencia a nós dois."**

**~ Flashback On ~**

Era seu ultimo dia no Japão e fizeram uma festa de despedida pra você; fiquei irritada, pois sequer me consultaram quanto a isso, então no fim da tarde eu o "sequestrei", fomos até o nosso refugio, deitamos na grama, conversamos e fizemos promessas enquanto assistíamos o por do sol. Várias vezes eu fiquei nervosa e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas em momento algum você me deixou chorar, sempre se aproximava para me dar um abraço, ou me beijar, ou dizia que devíamos aproveitar nossa ultima tarde juntos, mas sempre que eu me aproximava sentia os seus batimentos acelerados, você estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

À noite ficamos dentro da casa na árvore, eu fiquei deitada sobre seu dorso, enquanto você me abraçava e olhávamos as estrelas pela pequena janela.

- Dois anos... – Murmurei; perdida em meus próprios pensamentos.

- O que?

- A partir de amanhã começa uma contagem regressiva na minha vida... Serão dois anos, Sasuke. – Fechei meus olhos. – Não quero mais te deixar ir embora.

- Não deixe então – Você apoiou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. – Não quero ir mesmo.

- Hmm... Vamos fugir então... Só nós dois... Agora.

- Claro. Aonde quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar, contanto que você esteja comigo, já está bom. – Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, mas logo ambos soltamos uma breve risada; jamais faríamos isso.

Assim, nenhum dos dois dormiu, aproveitamos cada segundo que ainda tínhamos até a inevitável manhã chegar e nós dois irmos ao aeroporto. Mas infelizmente, todo mundo também foi. Admito que eu estava sendo bem egoísta e queria sua atenção só em mim, e também admito que isso não é certo, mas não consegui evitar.

Estava na hora de embarcar, você já havia se despedido de todos, até mesmo de Naruto, só faltava eu. Conseguimos nos afastar dos outros e eu o abracei com todas as minhas forças, cheguei a pensar em não soltá-lo nunca mais e comecei a chorar, mas o soltei. Você segurou minhas mãos e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, estava na hora de ir; nos beijamos, tentando gravar o sabor um do outro e logo que separamos os lábios, eu não soube dizer se as minhas lágrimas haviam passado para o seu rosto, ou se aquelas eram suas; não perguntei, pois gosto de pensar que eram suas. Naquele momento, você embarcou.

"_Kimi to natsu no owari Zutto hanashite_

_Yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame_

_Kimi no hoho wo nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai_

_Kimi ga saigo made ookiku te wo futte kureta koto kitto wasurenai_

_Da kara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni..."_

"**Eu fiquei falando com você por tanto tempo no final do verão**

**Depois vimos o pôr do sol e olhamos as estrelas.**

**Eu nunca vou esquecer as lágrimas que desciam de suas bochechas.**

**Tenho certeza de que nunca vai esquecer que você acenou sua mão com toda sua força até o fim.**

**Então me deixe entrar dentro de um sonho como esse por toda a eternidade..."**

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Dois anos e não conseguimos nos encontrar nenhuma vez. Okaa-san resolveu voltar a morar no Japão conosco e não me deixou viajar sequer por um final de semana para te ver. Lembro no fim do primeiro ano que você me mandou o nosso pote da felicidade pelo correio. Toda a nossa vida juntos estava nele, e durante uma tarde inteira eu me tranquei no quarto chorando.

Durante todo o tempo cumprimos a nossa promessa, todos os dias nos falávamos, fosse por telefone, trocando cartas, cartões postais ou qualquer outra forma. O tempo parecia rastejar e eu já estava desesperada por ficar tanto tempo sem vê-lo. Então, finalmente chegou o dia. Finalmente eu o reencontraria depois de tanta espera. E seria hoje. Era como se todos os meus sonhos fossem se realizar de uma só vez; havíamos combinado de ver os fogos de artifício juntos e passei o dia todo cantarolando e me arrumando, apenas para você.

Estou com 19 anos e nos conhecíamos há 10, mais da metade da minha vida. Quase todos os meus momentos de felicidade se resumiam a você, então o mundo o tirou de mim. Será que isso é uma forma bem cruel de me testar? Hoje era para ter sido um dos melhores dias da minha vida, mas acabou se tornando uma tragédia.

"_Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_

_Ooki na kibou wasurenai_

_Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite"_

"**Você, o fim do verão, os sonhos com o futuro**

**E a nossa grande esperança, não vou esquecê-los.**

**Acredito que nos encontraremos em agosto 10 anos depois"**

**~ Flashback On ~**

Eu estava no aeroporto com Naruto e Mayura; andava de um lado para o outro com Naruto, como se isso fosse fazer o maldito avião chegar mais rápido; até a Mayura estava ansiosa. Você finalmente estaria de volta para nós. Eu ficava imaginando se você estaria mais alto, ou se estaria mais bonito, se havia adquirido novos hábitos, ouvia outras musicas, se havia aprendido a dançar, ou a cozinhar. Então o meu pesadelo teve início. Anunciaram que seu voo estava se aproximando do aeroporto, mas surgiram problemas no motor, então teriam de fazer uma aterrissagem de emergência. Eu e, aparentemente, todos que estavam ali esperando corremos para a parede de vidro que nos separava da pista de pouso.

Vi seu avião de longe, prendi a respiração e até meu coração pareceu parar. Tudo deveria dar certo, mas não deu. O piloto aparentemente não conseguiu realizar o pouso corretamente e ali, diante dos nossos olhos o avião explodiu. Inicialmente, tudo que ouvimos foram gritos, mas logo começaram a sair algumas pessoas correndo dentre os escombros, o corpo envolto chamas, os olhos que já não podiam ser vistos ainda passavam todo o desespero daquele momento, todos aguardavam para ver se a pessoa sobreviveria, mas logo ela estagnava e caía morta. E aquela cena, infelizmente foi se repetindo por várias e várias vezes; jamais esqueceria essa tragédia, eu estava ali presenciando várias pessoas agonizando perante a morte e não podia fazer nada. Eu quis gritar, mas a voz não saía; meu corpo inteiro tremia e minhas pernas fraquejaram, caí de joelhos e nem percebi quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, não importava. Então eu esperei. Você devia ter saído!

Após uma hora ali, em silêncio e imóvel, recebemos a notícia: Ninguém havia sobrevivido; pediram que fôssemos para casa e retornássemos amanhã para confirmarmos a lista de passageiros e fazermos o reconhecimento dos corpos. Eu não reagia a nada, parecia que havia morrido com você e até desejei isso; todos falavam e eu não lembro o que diziam, afinal, nada o traria de volta mesmo. Acordei ao ouvir o Naruto gritar que você não morreria tão fácil, e sair correndo em direção ao embarque. Os seguranças que tentavam acalmar os outros passageiros e davam a notícia saíram correndo logo que Naruto conseguiu passar por eles e invadiu a pista de pouso. Ele não conseguiu nem chegar perto do avião antes de ser alcançado. Naquele momento, uma súbita ira percorreu meu corpo e eu também tentei invadir o local do acidente. Não queria acreditar que você está morto! Sem muito esforço o segurança me pegou no ombro, meus socos e tapas sequer o afetavam, era como se eu lutasse para lhe trazer de volta, e logo a realidade me jogava para fora do aeroporto, qualquer esforço parecia ser em vão. Mayura veio correndo me dar apoio. Naruto saiu uns cinco minutos depois, com dois seguranças o segurando e um olho roxo. Não sei nem dizer quanto tempo ficamos parados na porta antes da ficha cair. Você não ia aparecer.

"_Kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara_

'_Arigatou' sakende 'ta koto shitte 'ta yo_

_Namida wo koraete egao de sayounara_

_Setsunai yo ne?_

_Saikou no omoide wo..."_

"**Eu sabia que você gritou 'Obrigado'**

**Do fundo do seu coração até o fim.**

**Na hora do adeus você segurou suas lágrimas e**

**Sorriu sozinho, não foi?**

**As melhores lembranças..."**

**~ Flashback Off ~**

Naruto e Mayura foram para casa, mas eu corri até aqui e é onde permaneço até agora; na ultima parte de você que ainda me resta. Olho para nossos nomes gravados na madeira e quando eu penso que já tinha chorado tudo o que tinha, percebo que estou enganada. Por que as coisas tiveram que terminar dessa forma? Tentamos fazer tudo da melhor forma o possível. Se eu tivesse imaginado que seria assim, jamais o teria deixado embarcar naquele maldito avião. E também, eu o apressei tanto para vir, pois queria ter visto os fogos ao seu lado esse ano, não podia esperar até a droga da semana seguinte e agora vou ter que conviver com esse vazio pelo resto da minha maldita vida.

- Sasuke... – Sussurrei, apenas para lembrar o som do seu nome. O que eu não daria para ouvir sua voz agora?

Um barulho? Quem poderia ter me achado? Abraço minhas próprias pernas e me encolho ainda mais, não quero ver ninguém, mas eu estou vendo você na minha frente? O corpo coberto com um pouco de suor e a respiração ofegante, o cachecol que eu fiz, parece que tinha corrido, porém, parece ainda mais bonito agora. Não quero me aproximar e perceber que estou sonhando, mas então você me abre um sorriso, aquele sorriso que é capaz de segurar todo o meu mundo e se aproxima. Eu fecho os olhos, na esperança de senti-lo, pelo menos na minha mente, mas me assusto ao sentir sua mão quente secar minhas lágrimas. É você, mesmo?

- Sasuke? Você... Você... – Passo as mãos por seu cabelo, rosto, braços, pernas e seguro em suas mãos, tão quente. É você mesmo!

- Desculpe o atraso. – Você está me abraçando, e eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso seja real.

- Como?

- Eu perdi o primeiro voo, então peguei um que saiu meia hora depois, mas que tinha mais escalas, então acabaria chegando três horas depois do planejado. Tentei te ligar do aeroporto e não consegui, então quando cheguei e descobri do acidente, corri para sua casa e você não estava, liguei no seu celular e você desligou, então corri para cá. – É você mesmo, passando a mão por meu cabelo e me fazendo esquecer toda a dor, angústia e sofrimento que passei nas últimas horas. Você tinha voltado pra mim!

- Nunca mais me deixe sozinha. – Lágrimas, de novo. Mas pela primeira vez em anos, são de felicidade.

- Eu prometo. – Você sorriu e me beijou. O beijo que eu esperei muito para sentir novamente, o melhor beijo do mundo. Meu yukata já amassado e frouxo desliza com suavidade para o chão, apesar de nosso beijo estar tão desesperado e sedento de saudade. Você é novamente meu e eu, sua. E no final, hoje realmente acabou se tornando um dos melhores dias da minha vida; o dia em que você voltou dos mortos!... Isso certamente irá para o nosso pote da felicidade.

"_Saikou no omoide wo..."_

"**As melhores lembranças..."**

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas! Bom... Eu sei que deveria estar postando o 11º capítulo de Conflito Âmago, ao invés de estar postando uma Oneshot, mas não resisti... D:'<br>Estou escrevendo essa história desde agosto, e após modificar v[arias vezes, acho que finalmente ficou boa.

Enfim, espero que gostem, não esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que acharam. Logo menos eu volto a postar Conflito Âmago. SZ


End file.
